The present invention is directed to a medical device fixation tool and a method of fixation of a medical device and, in particular, to a technique to fix a medical device within a hollow organ or cavity through a natural orifice.
In the course of treating patients for a variety of different maladies and diseases, it sometimes becomes necessary to fix medical devices within the body. As with any procedure, it is desirable to minimize the invasiveness of surgery by avoiding, whenever possible, incisions into the skin or exposure of internal organs. Such minimization not only reduces the patient's recovery time and the substantial costs associated with extended hospital stays, but also greatly diminishes the possibility of complications, such as infection or rejection by the body of a foreign element.